Not Again
by lesbianmagari
Summary: Ben Starts a conversation with Bruce after Tony kicked Bruce out of the lab. Ben Grimm/Bruce Banner Pre-Slash


**Not Again**

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story.

_**OneShot**_

* * *

Bruce put a glass tube containing a sample, down as he felt Tony grab his left wrist. Tony starts pulling on Bruce's wrist in an attempt to get him up. Bruce then glances up questionably since Tony won't stop. "What is it Tony? I'm busy," Bruce mumbled as he got up.

"I need you to get lost for a couple of hours," Tony says seriously.

"Why?" asks a bewildered Bruce as he crosses his arms.

"I'll explain later," says Tony as he pushes Bruce out of the lab. "Leave hurry," Tony has a pleading look on his face so Bruce leaves willingly.

Once outside of the lab, Bruce walks to the Avengers training room since the mats were in there. Bruce takes his time since he is in no hurry. Bruce wonders what is up with Tony today. As soon as Bruce enters the training room, he sees the mats in the center of the room. Bruce walk toward his changing stations so that he could change outfits.

As soon as Bruce is in a stretchable yoga ready outfit, he walks to the mate. When he gets to the mats, he starts stretching his body. He wants to get his body ready so that he does not accidentally pull or strain a muscles. He takes deep breath in and out as he stretches his body carefully.

Just as Bruce gets ready to start his first yoga position, the door gets slammed open. He looks up and spots three members of the Fantastic Four. He feels the Hulk begin to stir within the depth of his mind. He takes a couple of slow breaths in an attempt to keep his heart rate down.

"Who's that guy," said Johnny as he pointed to Bruce.

"Johnny, stop pointing at random people. It can be viewed as rude by other people." Susan says as she crosses her arms, "Let's just work out for now."

Susan, Johnny and Ben watch as Bruce does different basic yoga positions. They watch but eventually go off and do there own exercises. "Who are you," shouts out Johnny as he walked toward Bruce. Susan walks toward her brother and lightly hits her brothers head, "Sue, stop it."

"Indoor voice," Susan says as Ben smirks with a hidden laugh.

Bruce gets up and stares at the three heroes in blue. "Bruce," mumbles out Bruce as he fixes his glasses. "So Tony, kick me out for Reed?"

"Your Tonys new science partner," said Ben as he sat down bench.

"So Tony thought ahead of time," says Johnny as Susan starts dragging him away. "Stop Sue, I'm just trying to be friendly." Susan eventually manages to get her little brother out of the room.

"What did he mean?" Asks a curious Bruce.

Ben stands up and walks toward Bruce's location. "Stretch tends to take over metal money's lab partners. Metal money has lost all of his other lab partners to Stretch." Ben stands and watches Bruce.

"Tony had a good reason to send me away," Bruce says as he straightens himself up. "So?"

"How do you know metal money?" asks a curious Ben.

There are a couple of minutes of silence as Bruce tries to think of a way to explain himself without talking about the Hulk. "I met Tony because of the Chitauri invasion," Bruce answers dismissively.

"How?" asks an even more curious Ben.

"We were working on something. It's not important now," Bruce says dismissively.

"Your a scientist," Ben said in an attempt to spend more time with Bruce. "What do you specialize in?"

"Gamma radiation," Bruce says trying to control his heart rate. He could feel the Hulk wanting to come out. He could feel the Hulk trying to get his hearts rate up. "What do you do besides saving the world?"

"Nothing too important," says Ben as he rubbed the back of his head. "So how often do you come here." There is a moment of complete silence from the two. "I didn't mean like that, besides it's not like you'd be interested in a thing like me."

"What makes you say that," asks a conserned Bruce. "If you would ask me right now then I would say yes."

"Want to go on a date with me?" Ben questions while knowing the answer.

"Of course," Bruce answers quickly. "Friday?"

"Around eight at night," Ben says with a smile as he gets ready to leave. "See you then."

"Wait," said Bruce. Bruce runs and gets a paper out of the changing stations. He writes a couple of numbers and runs back to Ben. "If you want to call me."

"Sure," Ben says as he grand the paper. "Got to get going since Reed should be done by now." Ben walks and leaves the room.

Bruce starts walking to the mat so that he could restart his first yoga position. "Time to go back science bro," Tony shouts as he walks in as Bruce was about to start. "The lab is waiting for just the two of us."

"I can't help you out on Friday night." Bruce says with nerviness

"Why?" Questions a knowing Tony as he crosses his arms.

"I got a date with Ben Grimm," Bruce said in a low volumed voice.

"Now I've got to worry about Reed's team too." Tony complains out. "I loose every single science partner."

"You won't loose me," Bruce says reassuringly. "It's just a simple date."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Johnny smirked at Ben as he approached the three other Fantastic Four members with a very happy smile. "You used that line," says Johnny with a grin.

"What line?" Susan asks as she taps her right foot.

"So Ben starts a conversation with someone, usually a girl, he's interested in dating. They talk until Ben manages to work in his line into the conversation. It's" says Johnny with humor. Johnny starts doing air quotes. "Besides it's not like you'd be interested in a thing like me." Johnny then stops doing the air quotes. "So the other person then ends up asking Ben on a date in an attempt to prove him wrong or cheer him up."

"It works almost every single time," Reed adds as he glances up from his mini computer. "So who are you dating this time?"


End file.
